Letter of Confession
by rosedreamer101
Summary: It was the worst day in the world for Sakura Kinomoto; she walks along the beach and suddenly finds a letter of confession...from her best friend?


Never Confess Through Time Capsule

**Never Confess Through Time Capsule**

**Summary**- walking along the beach, sakura finds a time capsule that was written by her best friend, Syaoran Li, also the love of her life. In the bottle was a letter of Syaoran confessing his love to…

**Disclaimer**- Noda, Nope, Iia, No

Sakura sighed as she walked along the beach. The tides splashed down as it slowly reached its way up to shore. The wind blew softly against the water.

She sighed again, so much has happened since summer break. About a week ago she discover her love for her best friend of 13 years, Syaoran Li. Two days after that her brother got married and left on his honeymoon with his two year girlfriend, Akira. A day later, her other best friend had to leave to England, on a business trip with her mom. The very next day her dad announced that he was going to china for something, she didn't remember, or even cared for that matter.

"Ahh" something rubbed against her left foot. She quickly lifted her foot hoping that whatever it was, it wasn't a crab. Sakura looked down' nope no crab, nothing. Relief washed it's way over her face.

'_Okay_,' she though, '_all this is really stressing me out.' _But then, she felt it again. Sakura looked down, nothing.

'huh?' sakura thought.

**Sakura's POV**

I decided to keep looking around to se if anything come rubbing against my foot again.

Lalalala- wha Ew, it's just a dirty water bottle. Stupid people who litter! Just then I spotted some old people littering.

"Hey old people! Stop littering!" Hey I didn't care if I was rude, I'm in a bad ass mood right now, so screw ya'll polite peops. Wait a sec- that bottle it had Syaoran's name on it! Oh shit, it's getting away! I hurriedly chased after it, tripping on the way. Gross! Great! Now I'm soaked! With disgusting sea water not to mention! Someone's gonna pay, I don't care if it was my fault, someone else is going to pay! Nice, I was wearing a white dress too! Screw this! I got the bottle! I'm so proud of myself; I knew P.E. would help sooner or later. In this case: now. But Whatever: back to the water bottle. Wow, how many time do you find a water bottle with paper in it? Not much, so I got the right to be proud! Well anyway, I opened the bottle. The paper was very old, but still in reading condition, so I read. Hey! I didn't soak myself for nothing. But anyways, I was right, Syaoran wrote it.

_Dear Reader,_

_My name is Syaoran LI. By the time you read this, I'd probably grown up and had confessed my undying love for my best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. _–

At that I stop, Syaoran –he-he loved me! I had to know more.

_Yep, I know. Hopeless, right? I know. I loved her since a year ago, meaning I was 12 and she 11. At first I thought it was just some ordinary crush that I would get over, but no, I got stronger. And now, I'm hopelessly in love with my best friend. She thinks I like some random girl, Yuki, I think. Whatever, I just pointed random and my finger happened to land on her. Wow, Sakura Kinomoto, the most beautiful girl that walked the planet. The way her emerald eyes lit up every time she was excited or happy. I always loved green. The way her silky auburn hair bounced every time she ran or walked. Wow, the way her lips curved into a pout. –uhhh I'm starting to think I'm gay now, I'm gonna stop. Bye!_

_-Syaoran Li_

I sighed, Syaoran loved me, the question now is, does he still. I quickly took my surprisingly working cell phone and rang him up. I had to see him.

"Hello?" came Syaoran's manly voice.

"Syaoran? Penguin Park! Now!" I yelled, flipping the phone shut.

**Syaoran's POV**

I sighed. I wondered why sakura wanted to meet me. She sounded very urgent on the phone. She didn't even say bye. Must had been important. I waited, but then I saw her; the stealer of my heart. That's right, six years. You would've thought I'd get over it, or even confessed. I know, Syaoran Li, heir to the Li Clan, Star Soccer player, Homecoming King 2 year in a row, Junior Prom Prince and no duh future prom King. Being all that still haven't give me the courage to confess. Hey I got looks not love courage. But when sakura came into view, I blushed, like a lot. She was soaked, from head to toe, and was wearing a white, now see through dress. I waited for her to say something but she kept panting and mumbling something about, water bottle, beach, and my love for her... wait whaa?

"What? Wait my love for you?" I asked loudly.

Sakura took some more breath and said, "I found this," she held up a bottle of water and then shoved a paper into my hand.

Blah, blah, blah, wow, did I really write that? I sounded so retarded.

"uhhh" I said lamely.

"Do you still love me?" Sakura asked. Alright Syaoran, now's you're chance.

"Yeah, I love you" I said softly, and instead of running away, like I thought she would, she smile and pulled me down for a kiss. For a couple of minutes, our tongue had a long feisty battle. Releasing her for a bit of air, I leaned in for another kiss, but she pulled away. I growled.

"I love you too, Syaoran" I smirked, and kissed her again. After we pulled back, I asked something I've been meaning to for a long time.

"Be my girl?" and so she said something that only happened in my dream.

"Hai" I smirked and leaned in for a kiss, this time as her boyfriend.

After a couple hours of making out-

"why didn't you tell me you loved me sooner?"

"uhhh"


End file.
